megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei Wiki/News
Chronology of News and Events that took place in the Megami Tensei Wiki Sphere. *Volunteers are welcomed to update the News Archive! Please make sure these have appeared in the Main Page! Thank you! 2012 March 9 *The official website for the PSP remake of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment is now live! Site here! February 29 *Aeria Games announces that Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE will be transfered to Atlus Online in April 7th, 2012! *New character revealed for Persona 4: Arena: Labrys! *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment PSP remake announced! 28 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' is released in North America! 22 *Persona 4: Arena announced for North America release! 17 *Atlus USA teases Persona 4: Arena in North America! January 31 *The Wiki affiliated with the Persona Series Fanfic Wiki 23 *The full website for North America's Devil Survivor 2 is now live! 2011 December 12 *''Persona 4 spin-off novel set to be released in Spring 2012 with Naoto Shirogane as Main Character! November 22 *The Wiki has reached its goal of 2500 articles with Madame Ginko created on 5th October 2011, and is still growing >:D 15 *Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo from ''Persona 3 are confirmed to be playable in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena. October 18 *''Persona'' Magazine is announced! 6 *The first episode of Persona 4 The Animation is launched. September 20 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2 Innocent Sin'' comes out in North America today for Playstation Portable 4 *The Wiki updates with the new Wikia Editor. August 31 *''Persona Portal'' launches. Site here 30 *''Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena'' announced by Famitsu scans. *''Persona 4: The Golden'' confirmed for PlayStation Vita by Famitsu scans. Release date is set for Spring 2012. 25 *New mysterious website possibly related to Persona 4 has opened up. Site here July 10 *The Wiki updates with a New Layout, as well as returning the Poll after a year's absence. June 7 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' for the Nintendo DS is announced for an English release. Site here May 24 *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' for the PSP is announced for an English release. Site here April 11 *''Persona 4 The Animation'' announced. Site here 9 *Mysterious website relating to Persona 4 has opened up. Site here March 1 *''Catherine'' English release is announced and English site launches. Site here 2010 November 1 *The official Japanese site for the PSP remake of Persona 2: Innocent Sin launches. Available here October 27 *A PSP remake of Persona 2: Innocent Sin is announced. Source August 18 *''Catherine'' is revealed for PS3 and Xbox360. Website available here July 6 *''Persona 3 Portable'' is released in the United States. March 23 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' is released in the United States. January 20 *Atlus has announced a NA release date for Persona 3 Portable: July 06, 2010! NA website also live. Click here. 7 *The NA website for Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey has gone live! Click here! 2009 November 01 *''Persona 3 Portable'' is released in Japan! October 08 *Japan begins their Strange Journey on the Nintendo DS! September 28 *''Persona 3 Portable'' website updates, among other things. 22 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' is released in the United States. August 17 *''Persona 3 Portable'' revealed! Female protagonist, and Igor's male assistant! July 29 *Atlus USA updates its Persona website with new videos, new music samples and new character profiles! 27 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' opens its official site. 21 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' confirmed as a Nintendo DS game, due for an October 2009 release. 16 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' is revealed to the masses. June 29 *''Yksehtniycul‎'' became the wiki's third administrator! 27 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' is in stores across North America. 17 *Official North American website for Persona PSP is online! 11 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' confirmed for North America release on September 22, 2009; includes bonus content, and not just the ice-cold royalty kind. 01 *''Persona'' Anthology Comics first edition now on sale by Bros.ComicsEX in Japan. May 29 :Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV's adventures continue in the manga department - Raidou Kuzunoha tai Kodoku-no Marebito released! Go for a sneak preview here! 13 *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' was released in stores today! 01 *The Atlus website is now safe for browsing! "100% less malware", says Atlus in its newsletter. April 29 *Hey, you people who can understand Japanese and have a PSP! Persona has just been released in Japan! 25 *Be aware that the North American Atlus website has been hacked. If you had visited the website in the last few days, your computer may have been infected with a trojan. Website is down while repairs are being made. 18 *The NA website for Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor is now open! March 09 *We've linked to Digital Devil Database. Visit them anytime! February 24 *Atlus USA has confirmed the PSP remake of Megami Ibunroku Persona for US release in Fall 2009. January 15 *Megami Ibunroku Devil Survivor was released in Japan. 2008 December 9 *''Persona 4'' is released in North America! Get them in stores now! July 12 *Persona 4 is announced for a release date of 8 December, 2008 in North America. The Japanese version of the game is now out. Anyone who's played it, feel free to update all Persona 4 related pages! However, please be courteous and tag spoilers with a Spoiler template. June 10 *We need help developing our Manual of Style. So be sure to read it before you start editing and discuss how to improve our Wiki. May 3 *Official Persona 4 site http://p4.atlusnet.jp/ up now! February 25 *''Persona 3 fans'' rejoice! Atlus officially announced via their website http://atlus.com/ that FES will be coming to U.S. shores April 22nd. category:Wiki